


The Way Its Supposed To Be

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MOVIE, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Movie(s), romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wanted her and nobody else. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MOVIE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Its Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of like a CACW fix it sort of fic, idk how to word it. Honestly like this contains like hella spoilers, so you've all been warned. Anyways I added some elements from TWS and a little bit of my own stuff. Tried to remember every sort of dialogue that went on and what not.

It felt so good to have her wrap her arms around him. How safe and warm it felt when she checked up on him, not wanting him to be alone. Paused the moments he noted in his head as he held her close to him, relishing in the warmth her body had to offer. How right it felt to be comforted by her right after the funeral of his first life. Steve knew that this would be the very last time he would ever have such an intimate moment with the spy. Knowing that she chose to stand with the accords and not with him. Steve couldn’t bring himself to get angry at her, he cared for Natasha too damn much.

_Loved her was the word_

* * *

 

He felt his heart pound when he found out about the bombing incident in Vienna.

_Please God, let her be okay_

Steve and Sam flew out to Vienna and the blond automatically called the spy. Disguised, he easily spotted the spy and felt complete relief when he found out she was okay.

“Are you alright?”

 _“I’m fine. Steve, I know how much Bucky means to you. So_ please _stay out of this. You’ll only make things worse.”_

Steve chuckled at her words. “Are you saying you’ll arrest me?”

_“No, but someone else will.”_

“You know I can’t Nat.”

 _Please be safe_ -he wanted to say. Steve wanted to know that he still cared about her.

 _“Be safe Steve.”_ With that, Nat hung up and Steve headed back to the café to meet up with Sam.

* * *

 

The super soldier got out of the old station wagon the moment he saw Sharon’s car. He smiled as he spotted the great-grand-niece of his old flame.

“Thanks for doing this, I owe you.”

Sharon softly chuckled. “I’ll put it on the list, alongside being beaten up by your friend.”

Steve grinned. “I’ll put it on the list.”

Sharon popped open the trunk to show Sam’s flight suit and Steve’s shield. “Everything’s there.”

“Thanks again Sharon.” The super soldier paused a bit. “When you were spying on me-“

“You mean my _job_?”

“Yeah, did Peggy know?”

Sharon sighed. “No, no she didn’t.”

The two met eye to eye, instinctively Steve knew something was up and for some reason that it didn’t feel right. He felt Sharon’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down. Steve instantly knew that she was going to kiss him, but for some reason Steve couldn't. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her for a hug instead.

_It’s the only thing that feels right_

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered as he held her close. “But I can’t….I-I just can’t…I’m sorry Sharon.”

The blonde smiled and shook her head. “Its fine, I understand. You care for _her_ don’t you?”

“I do Sharon.” Once they pulled away Steve smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you, for understanding.”

Sharon nodded and walked back to her car only to turn around. “Steve, _please_ be careful.”

He nodded, with Sam and his gear in his arms, headed back to the car and placed them in the trunk. Once he slid in, he could feel Sam and Bucky’s eyes on him.

“So you were really close to getting kiss by the blonde Stevie.” Bucky grinned. “What happen, scared?”

Sam grinned and knew why Steve chose a hug instead. “I know why.”

“Sam, shut up.” Steve blushed and glared at the flyer.

“It’s because he’s got the hots for a certain red head.”

The blond super soldier slammed the wheel. “Damn it Sam, I told you to shut up!”

Bucky howled in laughter. “Fucking knew it. Always had a thing for chicks that could kick your ass.”

“I hate you both,” Steve muttered as he started the car and drove towards their next destination.

* * *

 

It was hard for Steve, for him to truly accept the fact that Natasha was on Stark’s side. He had to force himself to fight, to keep Bucky safe and away from the government. He and Bucky full sprinted as the building was collapsing as they tried to make their way towards the jet. Once they rolled underneath the falling debris, they were met with Natasha aiming her widow bites at them.

“Nat,” Steve panted. “This doesn’t have to end in a fight.”

She smiled. “With you, always.” Her eyes went from playful to cold and calculating. “I’m not going to ask again Steve, stand down.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Nat.”

“But you don’t want to hand Bucky over either.”

Steve nodded. “I know you always said that we should always stick together.” He paused as he reached down to one of the pouches on his belt. “Remember, what you said to me a couple of years ago?” She watched him carefully as he pulled out a small envelope. Steve tossed it to her and the red head caught it with one hand.

“I asked you if it was down to me to save your life, would you trust me,” Steve nodded his head and motioned her to open it. Using both hands, she opened the small envelope and her eyes widened at what she pulled out. “Steve, this is your-“

“I still and will forever trust you to save my life Nat. Despite you siding with Stark, my decision still hasn’t change. You’re the only person I would ever trust with my life Nat.”

She held the dog tags in her left hand and shook her head. “I’m so going to regret doing this.” Steve’s eyes widened and Bucky stiffened as she raised her right arm up, widow bites fully charged. But what happened next was unexpected, Nat ended up shooting her bites at T’Challa as he was ready to pounce on the two super soldiers. The next shot she took was a widow bite that was highly charged and stunned the king of Wakanda to the point where he fell on the ground. “Both of you, get out of here, quickly.”

Bucky nodded and ran towards the jet. Steve jogged after him but paused when he was standing next to Natasha.

“You know they’ll come after you because of this, don’t you?”

She smirked at him. “I’m counting on it.”

Steve grinned at the playfulness of her voice. He took a deep breath as they stood facing each other. His body moving towards her to the point where their breathing mingled with one another.

“Nat,” oh god how much he wanted to kiss her.

“Steve I swear to god, if you were planning on kissing me right now, I would gladly hand you over to Stark with a bow on top of your head.” The blond blushed at her words. “Now’s not the time to be all sentimental.”

“Right,” he placed his hand on hers, the same one that was holding onto his dog tags. “We can always be sentimental another time.”

She grinned. “I’m counting on it.” Natasha placed a gentle hand on the star on his chest. “Go now.”

“You know you promised me that you’d teach me how to dance.”

Natasha laughed. “I will, now _go_.”

Steve nodded and ran towards the jet, he could feel Bucky’s gaze on him.

“Don’t you say anything,” Steve felt his ears feeling hot.

Bucky raised his hands up in defense. “I wasn’t gonna.”

“But you were thinking it.”

* * *

 

Steve was hurting, emotionally, as Bucky chose to be put back into a frozen slumber. The former assassin, explaining that it was only right until he learned how to get HYDRA’s programming out of his head. Until he could go back to being the same Bucky Steve knew and cared for.

_I’ll wait for you brother_

The blond super soldier walked over to the king of Wakanda and smiled gratefully. “Thank you, for doing this T’Challa. I know we put your country at risk for helping us out.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. “Let them come. We’ll show them to fear us. Besides Barnes is an innocent man, what he did was not his fault.” The king placed a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. “And you were doing your job to protect him. Almost like a father panther protecting his cub.” Before he left the former Avenger alone, T’Challa looked back at Steve. “Are you sure you don’t want me to set up a spare room?”  

Steve smiled. “I’m sure.”

“Are you sure that this person would come?”

"Yeah," he looked through the windows of the lab they were in. “Besides she kind of owes me dancing lesson.”

T’Challa laughed softly and headed out. Steve felt his phone vibrating and smiled at the text he received.

_‘Everyone’s safe. I’m coming home :).’_

The blond smiled at this. _‘Can’t wait, missed you.’_

* * *

 

Steve walked out of the bathroom as he finished cleaning himself up. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of grey sweats. His blue eyes looking through the windows of the room he was staying in. He took in the beautiful night of Wakanda, wishing now that he had his sketchbook so he could draw it.

“I’ve always heard that Wakanda is as beautiful during the night as it is during the day.” Steve turned around and smiled at the figure walking towards him.

“I see you got my text.”

Natasha nodded and smiled. “Besides I owe someone dancing lesson.”

“Think he’ll be bad at it?”

“Better not, because I’m kicking his ass if he steps on my feet.”

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent, relishing in the warmth of her arms. Steve was grateful that she was here, despite having Bucky back, he still felt alone.

“God I missed you.” He whispered and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes fell upon a familiar set of dog tags she was wearing, he couldn’t help but grin. “So we do have time to be all sentimental now?”

Natasha laughed. The blond could feel his heart beat fast when she let out that beautiful sound. “Yes, yes we do.”

He placed his index finger under her chin, as he leaned down, she tilted her head up. Their hearts beating in sync with one another. The moment their lips touched, it felt like the whole world stopped and nothing else mattered around them. Her hands reaching for the back of his neck and burying it in his hair. Steve’s left arm wrapped around her waist while his right buried itself in her hair. Breaking apart they looked each other in the eye. All they saw was nothing but pure love and longing. Steve let out a steady breath as he took in the sight before him. God how beautiful she looked at this very moment.

“Steve,” she called out to him, her hand cupping his cheek. “This time, let’s stay together, hm?”

He smiled playfully at her. “Yeah, this time we stay together.” The back of his right hand brushed against her cheek. “I let you go once, I’m not letting you go again.”

“I’m counting on it soldier.” The two laid in each other’s arms on Steve’s bed. They held each other close, afraid of being ripped away again. “Steve, how come you didn’t kiss Sharon?”

“You know about that?” He laughed. “I guess Sam must’ve told you.”

“Don’t avoid the question.”

Steve looked down at the woman in his arms. “I didn’t kiss Sharon because it wouldn’t feel right.” He cupped her face and looked her straight in the eye. “It didn’t feel right because she wasn’t my home, _you_ , Natasha Romanoff are _my_ home.”

Natasha could feel the tears building in her eyes. “And you’re my home too Steve.”

They shared another kiss, full of passion and the love they had for one another. No matter what happened, they would face any situation together. Because protecting one another was something they did best.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH DAMN FEELS FOR THIS!! Also I love Sam and Bucky in this movie, okay they and T'Challa and Natasha were the only ones that made the movie fro me, well alongside Steve, but those four were the real MVPs.


End file.
